madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Vanadis Arc
Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on life after of Zhcted Army's victory against Thenardier Army in Molsheim Plains, which also resulting Elen's control over Alsace whilst Tigre is still as its Earl. The news regarding this incident becoming so prevalent that it spread throughout the entire continent, including Brune and Zhcted. While Tigre begins his journey to find allies in a quest to retaliate against both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, Elen also confronting her ill rival and fellow Zhcted Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie of Olmutz who allies herself with Thenardier to defeat both Tigre and Elen. Chronology 'Elen's Departure For Silesia' Three days after the battle in Molsheim, Titta enters into Tigre's bedroom and wake him up as usual, only to see Elen pinning Tigre while mimicking Lim's "wake-up" method (put a sword into his mouth) to wake him up by putting Arifar to his mouth. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 The housemaid is shocked to see this and angrily scolds the Silver Flash Vanadis for almost endangering Tigre's life, even Tigre himself is not spared from his housemaid's scolding. When Tigre asks the Wind Vanadis for her early visit, Elen informs him that she had to leave Alsace for Silesia while asking Tigre about his next move after the war in Molsheim Plains. Tigre tells Elen that since he became the enemy to Thenardier after killed his son, he would be Thenardier's main target. Before the Wind Vanadis's departure for Silesia, Lim, who still skeptical towards Tigre even after the recent battle, asks Elen why did she put so much faith upon the archer. She replies that she did so because she firstly witnessed his power in Molsheim Plains and asks Lim if she also thinks the same way, though Lim replies that while she finds Tigre to be reliable, she still distrust the archer. Nevertheless, Elen entrusts Tigre to Lim anyways. After seeing Elen leaving, Lim silently remarks about the battle's aftermathIt truth, Lim wished to avoid any unnecessary involvement with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Even participating the battle, Lim did not believed about Tigre's arrow managed to slay the dragon despite Elen and other witnessed the phenomenal. as she concerned that the battle will gaining other Vanadis attention.According to Lim, not all Vanadis shared Elen's friendly opinions. For better or worst, especially when Tigre's bizarre power displayed in the battle, the Vanadis could be either his trusted allies or dangerous foes. Regardless, Lim vows to assist Tigre for Elen's sake.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1Manga Chapter 10 Meanwhile, Tigre and Titta are preparing their departure for Hunawihr Village to visit its surviving villagers.Hunawihr is one Alsace's four main villages that resides within Alsace's outskirts. It is also one of few Alsace's villages survived Zion's atrocious invasion. Before their departure, Lim asks Tigre's permission to read the books in his manor's study room which Tigre permits.Lim did not visit Tigre and Titta nor did she asked about their departure in the anime adaption.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Upon Tigre and Titta's arrival to Hunawihr, the villagers are delighted to see their lord and to celebrate his victory in Molsheim Plains, the village chief decides to hold a small party in Hunawihr which Tigre respectfully declines before his departure for Celesta. In their journey, both Tigre and Titta are exhausted due to their long journey, so they had to stop at the nearby hut and slept for almost a day. In his slumber, Tigre is dreaming about his past and his late father's words about responsibility as Alsace's ruler. While Tigre finally awaken, he see Titta is sleeping beside him and even thanks her for lighten him during his position as the Earl much to the housemaid's embarrassment. 'Thenardier's Quest of Vengeance' In Nemetacum, surviving soldiers are severely punished for their defeat in Molsheim PlainsLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 via whiping from their relatives in Thenardier Mansion's dungeon. Thenardier is extremely furious and upset to learn his son's death while condemning both Tigre and Zhcted and vows to exact his revenge. Drekavac arrives into the room and shares his condolences over Zion's demise, only to be interupted by Thenardier who demands more dragons and soldiers for his army. However, Drekavac himself claims that preparing dragon would require some time and requests the Duke for more money or time for the preparations. Drekavac then informs Thenardier that the dragons are slain by a Vanadis's Viralt, a mystical weapon which the fortuneteller claimed to be made by extraordinary rare minerals and materials. Regardless, Thenardier pressures Drekavac for the preparations as fast as possible while he hires the Seven Chains Assassins and using a Vanadis to combat another Vanadis.Anime Episode 4 'Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon' Upon their return from Alsace's outskirts by half-koku, Tigre and Titta see Mashas's black horse outside of Vorn Manor, indicating the Aude Earl's arrival. The Alsace Earl tells Titta to greet the guest while he rushes to see his mentor, only to witness hostile stares between Mashas and Lim in theLight Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 Having learning from Mashas about Ganelon's attempt in destroying Alsace as well Anime Specials Episode 4 'Meeting with The King and Bitter Reunion with Ludmila' Meanwhile, Elen arrives to Silesia for a meeting with King VictorElen wore a regal dress in this meetingLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 in the Imperial Palace's Audience Hall. During the meeting, Viktor learns Elen's involvement in rescuing Alsace without his permission and demands her explanation for her actions. Elen explains that Tigre hired her to save his territory much to Victor's unpleasant reaction. To Elen's frustration and anger however, not only the king berating Elen for almost resulting Zhcted's involvement in Brune's civil affair, he also dissing Elen's intervention as "degrading" herself as mere "mercenary". Sofy arrives into the Audience hall and explains to Viktor about her actions on Elen's behalf, which Viktor patiently listens to the Vanadis mediator's opinion. According to the Light Vanadis, Elen's involvements in Alsace was unlikely making new enemies and should anyone learn their intention, they could have either listen to their reasons or retaliate if they show signs of hostility.According to Sofy, previous kingdoms has been hired to solve another kingdom's domestic problem before, so Elen's case was not unusual.. When Victor still unconvinced, Sofy adds that Zhcted has an immunity to intervene Brune's civil affairs and punishing Elen could lower Zhcted's chances to prove its supremacy. Intrigued over Tigre's case and decision, the old king asks Elen regarding Alsace's Earl's motivation for his insurgency against the Dukes, to which Elen replies that Tigre only wishes to ensure Alsace's safety whilst stating that if he gains any land as his victory, it would solely belongs to Zhcted. Having mulling for a while, Viktor permits the Wind Vanadis in handling Tigre as her subordinate whilst reminds her not to be "reckless" for the sake of Zhcted's national priority and interest. Elen thanks Viktor for his consideration and the meeting is concluded. In Zhcted, Vanadis were considered as high ranked officials/ministers, but the king controls the Vanadis. Outside the Imperial Plaace, Elen confronts Mila at the corridors and they trade insults towards each other until Sofy intervenes and hit them both with Zaht. Actually, Sofy hit them twice where the second ones was because both Vanadises blaming each other for stating an argument.. While Sofy asks Elen why she is still in Silesia, Elen tells her that she thanks Sofy for her defense but Mila instead comments Elen's "brutish" behavior almost inviting trouble. Infuriated over Mila's haughty remark, Elen demands Mila to leave as she wants to speak with Sofy alone. As her response before her departure, Mila sarcastically tells Elen that she will leave for their sake whilst "sympathizing" Elen's position as Zhcted's Vanadis. Softy then tells Elen that she has just made her fellow Vanadis as an enemy, which initially confuses Elen before she learns Mila's allegiance with Thenardier in defeating Tigre and herself.Thenadier and Lourie Family has a mutually good relationship for almost 80 years due to their similar prestige and status. Ironically, Mila disliked Thenadier despite her alliance with Brune's Duke. Still, for her pride as a prestigious Vanadis family, she reluctantly allied herself with Thenardier.. As Sofy later tells Elen a story about Muenz Merchant The tale of Muenz Merchant is one of Zhcted's famous fable According to the fable, it was about a merchant who is famed for his competence and honesty despite he was also notoriously known for his abusive behavior towards his family. At the end, his abusive nature led to his murder by his son, though ironically everyone is sympathized about him., she remains silent as she uses it as a metaphoric description about Thenardier and Ganelon, whose power remains influential in Brune despite their notoriety. Driven by sheer curiosity, Sofy also asks Elen about Tigre and her reasons to help him, to which Elen initially explains that due to his sleepy face, causing Sofy to laugh while teasing Elen's relationship. Elen further elaborates that despite his flaws, Tigre's selfless and benevolent attributes-as well his amazing archery skills-garners her interest towards the Alsace Earl. Hearing Tigre as Brune's citizen raises Sofy doubts about Elen claims but her curiosity grows when Elen further tells her about his amazing shot in slaying a flying dragon. Elen tells Sofy that she can meet Tigre herself for further details and at the same time, much to Sofy's excitement, she can also allows her to see Lunie. Elen then requests Sofy to investigate other Vanadises activities and any information regarding Thenadeir's trained dragons, which Sofy accepts despite her anxiety. To ensure that Sofy is not her would-be-enemy like Mila, Elen further asks Sofy if she and Sasha have any relation to either Dukes in Brune. Fortunately, Sofy replies that her they both declared neutrality on Elen's action. After her conversation with Sofy, Ellen bids her farewell whilst looking at a sunny sky and wondering about Tigre and her next plan. 'Viscount Augre, Earl Vorn's Second Ally' Meanwhile, Tigre and his allies travel to Territoire for Hughes as his support for his cause. Upon Tigre and his allies's arrival, Hughes welcomes his visitors with open arms whilst and listens to his visitor's explanation. However, Hughes declines as he believed that because of his weaker status compared to the two influential Dukes. Instead, as his condition in helping Tigre's battles, Hughes requests the archer to deal with the bandits that wreck havoc in his territory and also defeated his army with ease. In order to gain the Viscount's trust, Tigre accepts Hughes's request. Territore Bandit Subjugation ---TBA--- Battle Against the Bandits ---TBA--- House Augre Joins Tigre ---TBA--- 'Earl Vorn and the Frozen Wave Vanadis' Tigre's Meeting with the Ice Vanadis After House Augre joins his insurgency against Thenardier and Ganelon, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army returns to Alsace and greeted by Titta and Bertrand. Whilst wondering about Elen in Zhcted, Tigre receives an invitation letter from Elen to meet her in Kikimora Mansion of Voyes Mountains, where Lim claims as a villa which is near to both Brune and Zhcted. On the next day, Tigre and Lim depart from Alsace for their destination, where during their journey, Tigre still bothered by Zion's assumption over his "treason" for allying himself with Elen's army. Arrival in Rodrick Several minutes later, Tigre and his group has arrive to Rodrick. Whilst the Vanadises arguing about Rodrick's humble yet attractive attributes, Tigre is amazed over the village's prosperity and tranquility much to Elen's delight. The Wind Vanadis then leads Tigre, Lim and Mila for the Hot Spring Bathhouse while strolling in the Marketplace for a meal. Mila, whose stomach is growling with hunger, saves her face by stating that she, as a regal Vanadis of Olmutz, would not eat the street food before she is quickly annoyed by Elen's teasing. Tigre asks two more porridge for Lim and himself but he gives his porridge to Mila. Though dubious about Tigre's offer, Mila accepts Tigre porridge and eats it before thanking him. Elen becomes irritated over Tigre's interaction with Mila and argues with him over a chat with her rival, garnering Rodrick villagers attention as they assumes the couples argument to be a "lover's quarrel". Embarrassed over the scene, Tigre calms Elen down by telling her that even if she dislikes someone, she cannot doing anything recklessand try to be happy instead. After apologizes to Tigre for her rudeness, Elen decides not to annoy Mila for a time being. Upon their arrival to the Hot-Spring BathhouseThe famed bathhouse consists with various facilities, such as inn, tavern and restaurants. According to Elen, the bathhouse is often visited by Vanadises generation before her. , the group check into the hotel and given three different rooms to avoid unwanted conflict. Elen, who wearing a white robe while her hair gone wet, enters Tigre room and tells him to find an empty bathroom The bathroom split in two different rooms with different colors and marble floors: The bathroom wall that marked with a Black Dragon logo is a bathroom that reserves only to the Vanadis. for his bath, which Tigre reluctantly complies. However, just as Tigre enters into the bathroom due to a heavy steam, which the later revealed to be Elen's prank, he accidently see a naked Mila inside the bath room who blushes red while grabbing Lavias and points its blade towards Tigre's face. Tigre tries to calm Mila down by shutting his eyes while urging her to cover herself, but Mila instead angrily asking Tigre if seeing by animals (cats and dogs) are also considered embarrassing. Despite Tigre immediately admit his mistakes while apologizes for the bizarre incident, Mila knocks Tigre out before angrily leaves the bathroom, leaving the archer to wonder over her haughty attitude. Ambush of the Seven Chain Assassins On the following cloudy morning, Tigre and his group are leaving Rodrick for Leitmeritz via a small route in the woods. During their journey, Elen asks Mila about her opinion about Tigre, to which Mila attributes him as uninteresting man yet unable to understand Elen's interest upon him. To Mila's annoyance however, she instead ends up receiving Elen's critics for unable to see Tigre's true merits. Suddenly, the group are stopping their horses as they realizes that they are being stalked by someone, who later revealed to be as one of Sherash after Mila investigates his corpse-specifically his tattoosAs the insult against Elen, who she deemed as a commoner by birth, Mila proclaimed herself that she knew so much because of the prestige linage of the House Lourie, a renowned House that was ruled by Olmutz Vanadis and the only one that was ruled by a Vanadis for generations.. During the skirmishes against the assassins however, Lim is bitten by a snake from one of the assassins and falling onto the ground, prompting the archer immediately rescuing her whilst trying to suck out the venom by sucking her right breast. Lim's poisoned state also causing Elen to panic in fear as she rushes towards her adjutant, only to be taken advantage by Seven Chain Assassins. Miraculously, Mila rescues the trio by killing (seemly) all the assassins with her own Veda. After the attack however, Mila mocks Elen as "disqualified" as a Vanadis over an injured subject before leaving the woods despite Tigre thanking her for the rescue. As Elen asks him about Lim's condition, Tigre attempt to ease the Wind Vanadis's tension by stating that because of her sturdy body, she should be able to survive the poison and suggests to return to Rodrick for further treatment. Elen is relaxed after hearing this as she tells Tigre to bring Lim back to Rodrick while she will find a nearby physician. Being hospitalized for two days, Lim is awaken from her recovery while seeing Elen crying in relief. While hearing Wind Vanadis's account about the previous incident, Lim's face blushes red upon learning Tigre's emergency rescue, prompting her think that Tigre did something "obscene" towards her. Elen however tells her not to blame the archer as she tells her (Lim) that he did that in desperation in order to rescue her, but put blame onto herself since she could only watched her poisoned state, though Lim instead forgives her since she knew that Elen also rescuing her as well, finally moving Elen. 'Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign: The Battle Between The Two Vanadis' Few days has passed since the incident, Mila is mobilizing her army towards Leitmeritz under Thenardier's request with 2000 strong Olmutz soldiers It is revealed that in Olmutz, Mila is actually wondering about Tigre's attributes that garnered Elen's respect despite her antagonistic views towards both of them . Mila would go to Leitmeritz to keep Elen and Tigre in check while Thenardier would make his another attempt to invade AlsaceAnime Episode 5. Seeing the duke's tactics are much cunning than his son's, Elen leaves the strategy to Tigre since he also involves in this battle too. In order to keep House Augre away from his enemies, Tigre suggests to deploy two envoys to persuade Olmutz Army retreat and a warning of retaliation if they insists the attack. However, due to her pride as Olmutz Vanadis and her family's 80 years long alliance with House Thenardier, as well as her determination to defeat Elen, Mila rejects both letters and proceed to attack Leitmeritz Army despite her general concerns. On the next day, both armies eventually clash each other in the Vlkolin Plains where Elen leading 3,000 troops while Mila leads 2,000 strong army. However, even with both armies's ferociousness during the battle, the result is inconclusive as both sides suffers hundreds men casualties, forcing them to retreat from the battle. In the next morning however, Elen is frustrated to learn that Mila and her army's are gone and retreats to her apparent stronghold: the Tatra Mountains. Elen immediately rallying her army to Tatra Mountains for her siege against the fortress. According to Lim, neither Elen nor Mila willing to admit their defeat in most battles. To enforce Lim's claim, a flashback between both Vanadis was shown when Elen was elected as Leitmeritz new Vanadis. When Mila visited the Vanadis and going to teach her everything, Elen instead rudely declined her offer and retorted to Mila that she need to be reeducated. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 However, due to the fortress's formidable defenses, from sturdiest barricades and catapults to frigid weather and complex geography, the siege itself is failing and the Leitmeritz Army's morale begins to drops when the soldiers are too tired to continue the siege almost wear out from the numerous attacks. Still, even under these handicaps Elen insists on continuing the siege by plotting to break the fortress defense alone despite Lim's strong protest for her dangerous decision. Anime Episode 5 Being asked by Lim to dissuade the frustrated Wind Vanadis, Tigre try to reason with Elen to think another tactics for the siege but Elen insists on the attack and asks Tigre to at elast trusts her. Tigre tells Elen that he will support her all the way but when Elen asks him whom he cherish the most, he instead turns silent and blushes red which prompting Elen's assumption to think that he is thinking about Mila. To ease Elen's anger, Tigre instead replies that he has been thinking Alsace all along, causing the Wind Vanadis to laugh while telling Tigre that he and Alsace are belong to her. Before Tigre could depart to Tatra Mountains for his scoutiing mission, Lim gives a bear pelt Tigre warmth and disguise. 'Ludmila's Encounter with Urs the Hunter' Tigre spends three days in Tatra's snowy wilderness for his scouting mission but his food supplies are quickly depleted, forcing him go for hunting in the wild. While hunting a fox in the the woods, Tigre sees a second arrow on a fox's corpse before realizing that second arrow is belongs to Mila, who coincidentally also hunting for self-relief. Thanks to his bear-peltThe the bear-pelt that Tigre wearing was once belonged to Lim in order to combat the freezing weather in Tatra Mountains. Despite the disguise concerns Elen, Tigre claims that it was perfect for his trip to Tatra Fortress. The bear pel twas also to be proven as a best disguise from Mila's detection until Elen's siege towards Tatra Fortresshowever, Mila barely recognizes Tigre and asks where he shot his arrow to the fox, where Tigre points at the far distance place. Initially suspicious over the hunter's claims while assuming that he is lying, Mila quickly astonishes over the hunter's archery shot that shoots to a tree from from an amazing distance, prompting her to apologize for her previous rudeness. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 In dusk, Mila invites Tigre into her evening picnic where Tigre introduces himself as "Urs" and the two begin to chat while indulging Mila's prepared red tea. Driven by a sheer curiosity, Mila asks Urs if he can join her army and wishes to see his face behind the bear-pelt. Unfortunately, "Urs" declines as he informs Mila about his "special circumstances" that are restricted by his "village". According to Tigre's story, his village prohibited not only take off their skin, but they were also forbidden to "leave" from their the village.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Nevertheless, Mila continues her chat with "Urs" about her back story, especially her duty as a Vanadis and her reluctant alliance with Thenardier whom she disliked. 'Siege of Tatra Fortress: Ludmila's Declaration of Neutrality' On sunset, Mila returns for Tatra Fortress while bids farewell to "Urs". Tigre follows Mila's footprints and finally finds a safe route to Tatra Fortress. Following Tigre's information, Elen leads her army of 100 men to follow Tigre through the shortcut; only to find the fortress security is tighten that before. Despite Tigre's plea to wait, Elen impatiently rushes down into the field and tries to crush the gate with her powers. Sadly, not only her powers did not break Tatra Castle's gates, she also fell into Olmutz Army's trap where Olmutz Army soldiers shoots their arrows towards the Wind Vanadis befor Tigre narrowly rescue Elen from the ambush. Both Tigre and Elen argue each other about their current situation yet Elen inists her siege to the fortress. Tigre was originally suggested to retreat to fight another day, something which Elen refuses to comply.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6. Leaving with little choice, Tigre requests Arifar to borrow its power to assist both Elen and himself to ensure victory for the army. With the combined powers between Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar again, Tigre's arrow shot finally break Tatra Castle's gates, instantly demoralizes the entire Olmutz Army. With Tatra Fortress's gates are finally broken, Elen rallying her troops into the fortress and the battle seemly favors the Leitmeritz Army. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Even after learning her enemies's siege, Mila remains calm and leaving her room to fight Elen herself in battle. During their confrontation, both Vanadises trade their tauntsIn one of many of their arguments, Elen taunted Mila by asking how did she feel to be looked down by anyone, which was reflected to Mila's arrogance. As prideful as she was, Mila was infuriated to hear Elen's insult. while fighting ferociously by exchanging their Vedas. Despite the battle's result is inconclusive, both Vanadises urges their soldiers soldiers to stay back while trying to settle their score. However, their battle is interrupted by the last Seven Chain Assassin, who suddenly appears from nowhere and attempting to assassinate both Vanadises, only to be killed by Tigre's arrow. Recognizing a familiar arrow shot which made her realizes that Tigre is in fact Urs, Mila slaps Tigre for lying and asks him why he rescued her even if he had a chance to let her die. Tigre simply replies that it is for his gratitude for the red tea he drank. Mila continues asking Tigre about his reason to seek her and if he need some allies for his battles, to which Tigre replies that even if he indeed needs, he has nothing to repay Mila's assistance; moreover, Alsace and his people are his very reason to fight against his foes.Elen was extremely annoyed when Tigre talked Mila in a friendly manner, especially a longtime rival like Mila (later Liza).Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Whilst impressed to his sincerity, Mila warns Tigre that sincerity isn't always a perfect solution to most problems. Nonetheless, Mila make it as an exception and announces her neutrality in Brune's Civil War while cut her ties with House Thenardier altogether.Anime Episode 6 With her announcement of neutrality, the battle is concluded with Mila shaking both Tigre and Elen's hands as a truce between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Before leaving, Mila asks Tigre to pay a visit to Olmutz someday, much to Elen's irritation as she sarcastically tells Mila that he won't be visiting Olmutz anytime soon as she deemed it "regrettable". Both Vanadises continues their bickering before Tigre and Leitmeritz Army departure for Leitmeritz. A month has passed since his war against Olmutz, Tigre's troops increases to 6,000 troops thanks to his alliance with Hughes and Elen. As the news that neither the crown nor Mashas to be heard, Tigre and his new army begin their march for Nemetacum. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *Tigre's battle to subjugating bandits in Belfort is entirely skipped and House Augre forged an alliances with Tigre after the subjugation was completed. *Sofy's story about Muenz Merchant is never mentioned in the manga. *Tigre and the group's stroll in Rodnick is entirely skipped until their bath. 'Anime' *Sofy's interest about Tigre is not shown until Dark Knight Arc Episode 7. *Unlike Light Novel or Manga, House Augre immediately joined Tigre without requesting Tigre to fend off the Belfort Bandits. In addition only in the anime though, Hughes also claimed that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon ignored the fact that Tigre's insurgency would foretelling Tigre's rise as the third force in Brune, so he decided to join Tigre and Zhcted. *The Seven Chains Assassins ambushed Tigre and his group before they reached to Rodnick. *Urs made his full appearance in Tigre's dream sequences. * Tigre never shows Olmutz Armor from subjugation of bandits to Elen which was directly skipped after Lim going to the front door while Elen was straightly talked about Ludmila. Story Impact *House Augre is introduced in this arc as one of Tigre's early allies: Hughes, who is an old acquaintance to Mashas and Tigre and Gerard, Hughes son. Gerard made his slight appearance through out this arc until Muozinel Invasion Arc, where his official appearance played a focal role as Tigre's led Silver Meteor Army's crucial strategist. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter Anime Episode 8 Even after the Civil War, the House also play important roles in both Tigre's later roles in post-Brune Civil War as allies. *This arc introducing another two Vanadis, Sofya Obertas and Ludmila Lourie, who both played a vital roles in the series, especially for Elen and Tigre, Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 **Sofy is a Vanadis from Polesia and Zhcted's ambassador and messenger. As a Vanadis Mediator, Sofy's responsibility is to mediating her fellow Vanadis without spilling any conflict. Due to her friendship with Elen, Sofy is also one few Vanadis whom Elen respected and tolerated. Her interest upon Tigre would involves her in his future battles and becoming one of his prominent allies.Light Novel Volume 3Light Novel Volume 7 **Mila is a Vanadis from Olmutz and the heiress of House Lourie. She was Elen's longtime rival due to a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz, even they both are Zhcted's territories.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3 Thanks to Tigre's mediation and care for the girls however, the ill-rivalry between both Vanadises would be effectively abolished as both girls didn't wish to see Tigre worrying about them, transforming their feud into a passive rivalry for Tigre's affection. She is also the third Vanadis to be Tigre's prominent allies during the Muozinel Invasion.Mila's assistance for Tigre was a gratitude for his rescue from the last Seven Chain Assassin's assassination. Light Novel Volume 4 *Prior Tigre's declaration in retaliation against Thenardier and Ganelon, only Mashas and House Augre joined his cause mostly due to their longtime acquaintances, making him as the third force in Brune.Tigre didn't became Brune's Third Force until his involvement in repelling Muozinel Army from Brune. Anime Episode 10 *Even hired by Thenardier to kill Tigre and Elen, the Seven Chains Assassins are entirely annihilated as the last assassin is killed by Tigre's arrow shot in his futile attempt to kill the Vanadises. *Lim begins to harbor a subtle yet romantic feeling towards Tigre since his rescue from the snake venom, though she remained stoic as she continued to discipline Tigre in his studies and training. *Mila's declaration of neutrality has affected greatly during Brune's Civil War's initial stage. Among these effects are: **Tigre's insurgency army increases in 6,000 troops, as well its reputation and influence spread across to the land. Thus, the Silver Meteor Army would be established under the leadership of the founding members: Elen, Tigre, Lim and Hughes. **80-years long relationships between House Thenardier and House Lourie would be abolished. Even losing his longtime ally, Thenardier's hunger of vengeance continues as he sending a ceasefire letter to other kingdoms like Asvarre and Sachstein.Chapter 3 Volume 1 Chapter 1 At the same time, by using Faron's name, both Thenadier and Ganelon are forging an uneasy alliance in order to summon Roland and his Navarre Knights to take out Tigre and his allies.Unlike most Brune aristocrats and generals, Roland was devoted entirely to Faron's case and he was incorruptible. However, his loyalty to Faron also his weakness when Thenardier and Ganelon manipulating him by making a false command from Faron. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 **The siege in Olmutz Fortress quickly garnering Mila's interest upon Tigre, whose power (lent from Arifar's wind) able to crush even the sturdiest gate. This battle would quickly lead to Ice Vanadis 's assistance fro Tigre to repel the Muozinel Army from BruneLight Novel Volume 4 Notable Event *Territore Bandit Subjugation *Leitemritz-Olmutz Campaign **Battle of Vlkolin **Siege of Tatra Fortress Notes References Trivia ---Coming Soon!--- Navigation Category:Story Arc